1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to magnifying devices, particularly to tableware incorporating a magnifier therein, and to methods for using such a device to read a menu, wine list, dessert list or other material at a table, e.g., but not limited to, in a restaurant.
2. Description of Related Art
Most restaurants use printed lists or menus of food and drinks available to customers. Some of these lists or menus of food and drink are sometimes displayed in large bold print and are relatively easy to read by all patrons. However, in some eating establishments, their lists or menus are printed in relatively small type. Also the lighting in such places may be insufficient so that some people cannot read the printed materials or read them with difficulty. In many restaurants the lighting is dimmed or candle light is used to impart a desirable atmosphere for the enjoyment of the patrons. This presents a problem even for many patrons having normal vision.
Restaurant patrons can be provided with a prior art magnifying device, such as a conventional lens, a Fresnel lens or other flat sheet type lens for the purpose of magnifying the print of the menus. But it is relatively easy for such a lens to become separated from the menu so that it is not readily available for use by the customer. In some cases, magnifying lenses which are provided for use by customers become lost or are taken by customers because of their desirability for other purposes. In other prior art systems a restaurant menu or booklet magnification system has a lens, e.g. a flat sheet type lens that is physically attached to the structure of the menu or booklet itself and can be moved to an appropriate position by the patron or other user for accomplishing desired magnification of the print.
Certain prior art lens magnification systems for pamphlets or booklets such as restaurant menus enable a lens, such as a flat sheet lens, to be permanently attached to the menu structure and permit a customer to turn the pages of the booklet or menu so that the customer can use the lens for magnifying the print on all pages of a menu.
There has long been a need for an efficient, effective, and aesthetically pleasing tableware magnifier for use in reading printed items, e.g. in a restaurant. There has long been a need, recognized by the present inventor, for such a tableware magnifier which can be used conveniently and is easy to use. There has long been a need for such a tableware item that can be used without embarrassment.
The present invention, in certain aspects, discloses an item of tableware that includes a magnifier. In particular aspects, the item of tableware is a plate, a saucer, a coaster, a tray, an ashtray, a bowl, a spoon, a fork, a knife, a cup, a glass or a dish. The magnifier is a magnifying lens connected to or secured in the item of tableware.
In one particular aspect, the item of tableware is a plate such as a salad plate, bread plate, bread dish, butter dish, butter plate or a dinner plate which has a magnifying lens in its center. Optionally, the lens may be clear or tinted a desired color and/or the plate may be clear (e.g. glass or crystal) or opaque, with or without ornamentation, design(s), and/or an identifying logo, trademark, or other indicia. In certain aspects the lens is formed integrally of the plate. In other aspects the lens is permanently secured in an opening through the plate or it is releasably secured in such an opening. The lens itself may have indicia, etc. therein and/or thereon.
In certain other particular aspects one or more secondary members are releasably attached to the plate (or other tableware item). Such a secondary member may be clear, tinted, or bear indicia, etc. It may be attached adjacent the lens; around the item""s periphery; to the item""s underside; and/or on top of the item. Optionally, a light may be provided with the item of tableware which may be any known light source or apparatus for use in conjunction with a lens, a magnifier, or item of tableware.
In certain aspects an item of tableware according to the present invention has a main body, e.g. but not limited to a typical known plate, dish, saucer, tray, or coaster, with a clear transparent portion to which is attached a magnifier, either on a top surface or on a bottom surface so that the magnifier can be used to view printed material. In other aspects a tableware item has an opening in which a magnifier is held by a friction fit and/or within one or more grooves and/or notches, either permanently or releasably.
In certain methods according to the present invention a restaurant patron able to read a menu by scanning the menu with a plate, etc., that is simple, easy to use, and requires no training or instruction. In certain aspects an item according to the present invention blends in with the rest of the dinner items placed on a table and is inconspicuous, therefore allowing the user to not be embarrassed, restrained, or shy in using the article to read the menu and such an item solves a problem currently affecting individuals whose vision has degraded, affecting their ability to clearly read menus, etc., in restaurants where lighting, print, fonts/styles, and color or a combination of factors prevent a clear view of the menu, etc.
Certain items according to the present invention have two functions: 1) providing an inconspicuous magnification item to read a menu, etc., clearly; and 2) providing a tableware item to hold food, drink, etc. For establishments such as restaurants, items according to the present invention provide a means by which patrons, with vision problems, can view a menu, etc. without embarrassment and order properly and comfortably. A restaurant need not have to provide a separate magnifier either on a table or at another location for this purpose. An item according to the present invention blends in with a table setting, and can be handled by restaurant personnel as a utensil and does not have to have specific handling, storage, or cleaning requirements which would add cost to the operation of the restaurant. A tableware magnifier according to the present invention, because of its size and shape, cannot easily be taken by patrons after the meal for their own personal use, thus no replacement items added cost associated therewith are required.
In certain aspects use of an item according to the present invention avoids the printing of larger print menus, etc., e.g. by the restaurants, by magnifying the menu etc., thus saving the expenditures of money by avoiding the purchase of new large print printed material for their customers with visual acuity problems.
What follows are some of, but not all, the objects of this invention. In addition to the specific objects stated below for at least certain preferred embodiments of the invention, other objects and purposes will be readily apparent to one of skill in this art who has the benefit of this invention""s teachings and disclosures. It is, therefore, an object of at least certain preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide:
New, useful, unique, efficient, non-obvious tableware items with a magnifier and methods of their use;
Such a tableware item with a light;
Such a tableware item with a magnifying lens either permanently or releasably secured thereto, or formed integrally thereof;
Such a tableware item which is also a useful utensil;
Such tableware item which bears indicia, including, but not limited to, a logo, or trademark, and/or design;
Such a tableware item which can be used by a restaurant patron without embarrassment;
Such a tableware item designed as a give-away item which a patron may take or as an item which would be difficult to take; and
Such a tableware item to which a secondary member is releasably attached.
Certain embodiments of this invention are not limited to any particular individual feature disclosed here, but include combinations of them distinguished from the prior art in their structures and functions. Features of the invention have been broadly described so that the detailed descriptions that follow may be better understood, and in order that the contributions of this invention to the arts may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional aspects of the invention described below and which may be included in the subject matter of the claims to this invention. Those skilled in the art who have the benefit of this invention, its teachings, and suggestions will appreciate that the conceptions of this disclosure may be used as a creative basis for designing other structures, methods and systems for carrying out and practicing the present invention. The claims of this invention are to be read to include any legally equivalent devices or methods which do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the previously-mentioned problems and long-felt needs and provides a solution to those problems and a satisfactory meeting of those needs in its various possible embodiments and equivalents thereof. To one skilled in this art who has the benefits of this invention""s realizations, teachings, disclosures, and suggestions, other purposes and advantages will be appreciated from the following description of preferred embodiments, given for the purpose of disclosure, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detail in these descriptions is not intended to thwart this patent""s object to claim this invention no matter how others may later disguise it by variations in form or additions of further improvements.